


How A Reagan Shows Love

by mrspadrona



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: Eddie has no idea about how "nesty" the Reagan clan is until she and Jamie are pregnant with their first child. These segments happen at different times during her second trimester and occur face-to-face.





	How A Reagan Shows Love

“Hey, Henry. Nice to see you.”

“What have I told you? Call me Pops.”

“Sorry. Old habit. Come in, Pops.”

“I was at Salducci’s earlier, and I remembered you liked those garbage pizzas. They had one that wasn’t picked up, so I brought it over for you.”

“Thanks, Pops. I really appreciate that.”

“It’s no worries, Eddie. You’re family.”

 

~~

 

“Pops. What a nice surprise.”

“Juniors was having a two for one sale on their cheesecakes.”

 

~~

 

“Missus Reagan?”

“Yes.”

“Package for you from Dublin.”

 

~~

 

“Jamie.”

“Yeah, Eddie?”

“You gotta talk to Pops.”

“What’s going on?”

“Jamie, he just had a three hundred dollar merino wool baby blanket delivered from Ireland.”

“Yeah.”

“What do you mean, ‘yeah’?”

“Lemme guess, he’s been bringing you food too, right?”

“How’d you-?”

“Henry Reagan, Retired Police Commissioner and general hardass about everything is actually a marshmallow when it comes to his great-grandkids. He was the same with all us kids, too.”

“Aww.”

“Wait until Dad gets started.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Dad’s just as bad, in his own way. You might wanna get used to the Double G crew showing up at random places.”

“Double G?”

“DCPI Garrett Moore and Lieutenant Sidney Gormley. Double G.”

“Why would the-,”

“Make sure the PC’s daughter and grandchild are safe without being obvious about his making sure you’re safe.”

“ … “

“Eddie?”

(sobbing)

“Eddie!”

“I’m sorry Jamie. My hormones. I can’t help it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you after your tour.”

 

(fifteen minutes later)

 

“Hey, Nicky. Hey Erin. I can smell the garbage pizza from here. Come on in."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the only legitimately fluffy story I've ever written.


End file.
